


Pursuit of Happiness

by jacksonfive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonfive/pseuds/jacksonfive
Summary: Durante los dos años conociendo a Mark nunca le escuchó hablar de él, es más, si Donghyuck no hubiera entrado al equipo de fútbol esta semana, probablemente, el mayor apostaba que difícilmente lo conocería.Una, porque la Universidad era muy grande y la Facultad de Veterinaria donde estudiaba Donghyuck y la suya en la Facultad de Física, no tenían nada en común excepto el periodo de exámenes. Dos, porque él chico era un como sueño hecho realidad, con su piel morena y ojos peligrosos. Y tres, porque desde su examen de admisión para entrar al equipo, mientras estaba con sus amigos, había notado que no sólo eran ideas suyas, bastaba mirarlo, para que el chico felizmente le sonriera.





	Pursuit of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> bue... son dos en una semana, es mi récord. gracias michelle por animarme siempre, espero te guste el resultado. Este one shot esta basado en un dibujo que esta en twitter que les dejó en enlace por ahí, espero les guste de nuevo, muchas, muchas gracias. 
> 
> x mañana sin falta prometo volver a leer para limpiar más el texto, si hay faltas de ortografía, muchas gracias de nuevo.

[Basado en este FAN ART  ](https://twitter.com/id_bid_bi/status/988765026851864576) 

_(la autora está en twitter como @id_bid_bi)_

 

 

—Entonces, seguro no tienes problema, si lo invitó a salir o algo así…  —

Había escuchado en los pasillos chismes y algunas partes de la historia de amor (o desamor) entre Mark, su mejor amigo y Donghyuck, el nuevo miembro del equipo de fútbol, el de ojos brillantes, piernas bonitas, que no dejaba de hablar en los entrenamientos, el que sonreía por cualquier cosa y coqueteaba cínicamente con el entrenador para que los dejará salir temprano.

Renjun, su otro mejor amigo, le había aclarado que sí fueron algo pero que fue hace años, como mil. Estaban juntos cuando Mark tenía 15 y Donghyuck apenas 14. Habían pasado seis años de eso, exactamente. Y que terminaron porque estaban confundidos, nunca se trató de amor, sino de amistad, agregó para sumar a su estado de impaciencia.

Durante los dos años conociendo a Mark nunca le escuchó hablar de él, es más, si Donghyuck no hubiera entrado al equipo de fútbol esta semana, probablemente, el mayor apostaba que difícilmente lo conocería. Una, porque la Universidad era muy grande y la Facultad de Veterinaria donde estudiaba Donghyuck y la suya en la Facultad de Física, no tenían nada en común excepto el periodo de exámenes y dos, porque él chico era un sueño hecho realidad, con su piel morena y ojos peligrosos; además desde su examen de admisión para entrar al equipo, mientras estaba con sus amigos esperando su momento para la audición, había notado que no sólo eran ideas suyas, bastaba mirarlo, para que el chico felizmente le sonriera.

Nunca notó un trato especial de Mark hacia él en ese entonces, sólo los había visto interactuar una par de veces ese día, la primera cuando el chico entró a la sala y dijo “buenos días” buscando la mirada de su mejor amigo y también, justo antes de que el menor mostrará sus mejores hazañas frente al entrenador en la parte individual cuando Mark le avisó que una de las agujetas de su calzado estaba suelta.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Mark confundido. La palabra ensayo de átomos, se quedó escrita a medias en su portátil para dirigir su atención hacia su mejor amigo, sentando a un lado.

—Dicen que fueron algo… hace tiempo — fue más claro Yukhei pero inseguro, fingiendo prestar atención a las diapositivas de su profesor.  —Yo… no lo haré, si te molesta —

Mark se quedó un tiempo mirándolo: no sabía qué hacer y después de un largo suspiro, le dijo sencillamente  —Deberías preguntarle a él… —

—Lo sé… pero quería —

—¿Mi permiso? no te preocupes, fue hace mucho, somos muy buenos amigos ahora —

—Oh  — pero nunca los he visto conversar, sin embargo.  —Tengo una duda, ¿Por qué nunca hablas de él? — quiso saber.

—Bueno… nunca has preguntado — Mark tenía un punto.

—Es lindo — confesó abiertamente.

Mark ignoró el comentario preocupado por saber una cosa más—No sabía que se conocían, tampoco imaginé que fuera tu tipo  — dijo de repente con un tono de burla.

—Bueno… podría preguntarte lo mismo. Y tienes razón, no lo conozco pero su mejor amigo le dijo a Renjun que él y sus amigos hicieron una lista de los más atractivos del equipo, me puso en primer lugar, sólo estoy curioso al respecto… es interesante, y si tengo una oportunidad un día de estos, la voy a tomar  — explicó amablemente.

—¿Quién hizo esa lista? ¿En qué lugar estaba yo? —de pronto, fue lo único que le importo.

Yukhei se sintió mejor ahora, más tranquilo. —En quinto, pero… —Mark lo miró con la boca abierta, ofendido — no hey! no te sientas mal, Jeno quedó en noveno lugar y Renjun no aparece en la lista — Sus intentos de reconfortarlo estaban funcionando porque Mark comenzó a reír.

X  

Donghyuck colgó el abrigo que el más alto le había prestado esa noche en una de las sillas de aquel enorme departamento, recibiendo una toalla para secarse el cabello y la humedad del rostro. Como quien no quiere la cosa se miró el desastre que era su uniforme y cómo estaban arruinados su calzado por el clima de allí afuera.  Hasta que miró a su compañero de equipo con las mismas condiciones (o incluso peor porque había caminado sin su abrigo) comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor.

No podía quejarse ahora mismo por alguna clase de milagro habían llegado a la casa del mayor, sanos y salvos. Antes de salir de los vestuarios, lo observó quitarse su abrigo para ofrecérselo con un gesto tranquilo.

—Olvidé el mío en el salón — quiso que el otro supiera y lo aceptó  rápidamente mientras  hizo una nota mental de que estaba en deuda con él porque apenas y con esa prenda puesta dejó de temblar.  

—No es mucho pero dejarás de sentir frío — le aseguró — ahora vamos… —

Habían comenzado a caminar pero el clima no ayudaba y tuvieron que correr, aunque aún no se sentía seguro de tomar su mano mientras andaban, el más grande se había mantenido cercas de él, hombro con hombro, para hacerle saber que continuará corriendo a su mismo ritmo hasta que llegaran a un lugar seguro.

—Llamaré a mi mamá para… — el otro chico no lo dejó terminar asintiendo, recuperando el aire que había perdido en el trayecto.  

Donghyuck se alejó a pocos metros de él, y comenzó la llamada telefónica. Yukhei no estaba prestando la suficiente atención a sus palabras, no con su presencia en su departamento, y lo poco que escuchó era algo como “Las calles están cerradas por el tráfico”, “estábamos en el partido y de pronto cayó una tormenta sobre nosotros, no ha parado el viento desde las seis”, “sólo quería avisarte que me quedaré en casa de un amigo”, “sí mamá, sí… lo tendré” y “te amo, adiós”.

  
Cuando el más pequeño se giró de nuevo, Yukhei lo miraba con las cejas levantadas y una cálida sonrisa en los labios. No encontró una explicación lógica pero las mejillas de su compañero de equipo estaban rojas. Quizás, pensó el más alto, ese gesto significaba que estaba agradecido por dejarlo dormir en su departamento esta noche y otro porque su sonrisa debió de impresionarlo.

—Voy a buscar algo de ropa para que te cambies, quédate aquí, puedes encender el televisor si quieres o prefieres la radio, el control está por ahí — explicó alejándose hacia su habitación.

Apenas estuvo solo, comenzó a escribir frenéticamente sobre su teléfono celular en el chat grupal que mantenía con sus amigos:

 

W. Yukhei (22:00) ¡Código rojo está en mi casa ahora mismo! 

W. Yukhei (22:00) ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Me voy a volver loco, ahora mismo!

Jeno (22:01) ¿Cómo es que esta Donghyuck en tu casa?

Mark (22:01) ¿No lo drogaste o algo así, verdad?

W. Yukhei (22:02) ¡No! ¡Jamás haría eso! Estábamos practicando. Llovió. Muy fuerte. Su casa está a treinta minutos y mi casa como a cinco.

W.Yukhei (22:03) Le dije que sí quería venir hasta que la lluvia se detuviera y acepto. Está aquí. Nosotros… wow está aquí.

W.Yukhei (22:03) *envió una foto al grupo*

Jeno (22:04) ¡Voy a guardar esta foto! ¡tu cara de pánico la recordaré por siempre!

Mark (22:04) ¡Deja de tomar fotos de tu cara! ¡Tienes cosas que hacer!

Renjun (22:05) Muy bien. Ahora ve con él y no lo arruines. Le he preguntado a Jaemin y le ha dicho que está muy nervioso. No seas un idiota.

Mark (22:05) No puedo creer que Donghyuck haya aceptado cuando ni siquiera se conocen.

Jeno (22:05) Estoy sorprendido también… ¿dónde están las reglas de seguridad? imagina si Yukhei es un secuestrador o un asesino, él está ahí… en su casa.

W. Yukhei (22:06) Jeno ¿es enserio?

Renjun (22:07) Jeno, ¿no deberías estar saliendo? te estoy esperando.

Jeno (22:07) Lo siento, mi amor, está lloviendo… pensé que… nos veríamos mañana.

Renjun (22:08) ok

W. Yukhei (22:09) Pueden dejar de discutir… mi vida depende de esta noche. 

W. Yukhei (22:09) No es como si fuéramos extraños. Hoy durante la práctica me pidió que si lo ayudaba con unos ejercicios y acepte, se nos hizo un poco tarde… el resto ya lo saben.

Mark (22:10) Sólo tómalo con calma, no estés nervioso, si él aceptó debe ser porque le gustas también. Buena suerte! :)

W.Yukhei (22:11) GRACIAS MARK. ES BUENO SABER QUE TENGO UN AMIGO EN QUIEN CONFIAR EN MOMENTOS TAN IMPORTANTES COMO ESTOS.

Jeno (22:13) Renjun abre la puerta, estoy afuera de tu casa.

Jeno (22:14) ¡Buena suerte! :D

W. Yukhei (22:14) Tu la necesitarás más que yo, pero gracias c(:

 

X

De regreso a la sala, hizo ruido con sus pasos para llamar su atención, luego se acercó para dejarle un cambio de ropa en la mesa más cercana. Donghyuck, quien había estado todo el tiempo entretenido con su teléfono, lo miró y asintió mientras sonreía.

—¿Dónde puedo… ? — preguntó inseguro y aunque no conocía todo el diccionario de sus ojos, imaginó que había algo de ansiedad en ellos.

—Aquí… quiero decir, en mi habitación… que es aquí  —corrigió, señalando la puerta.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y Donghyuck pensó que tal vez había sido una mala idea. Que lo correcto, para conseguir el teléfono de chicos guapos, al menos, sería en un café, quizás al terminar el entrenamiento con el pretexto de saber si se cancelaba alguna sesión , después de una película en la parte del estacionamiento del cine o en un bar con tres cervezas de anticipación.

Había algo que no podía quitar de sus pensamientos, desvestirse en una habitación que no era suya, sino de Wong Yukhei, el portero de su nuevo equipo, el chico más atractivo que sus ojos una vez hubieran visto y dueño de una risa que al escucharla por la mañana, como melodía lo seguía durante el resto del día.

Además, con todo y sus nervios, no le había pedido una toalla para ducharse, ni permiso para pasar al baño. Y aunque la lluvia, probablemente ya había quitado las gotas de sudor de su cuerpo, no podía sentirse seguro ni cómodo al respecto. Necesitaba agua tibia, jabón y dormir en sus brazos, si no era mucho pedir.

Una rápida mirada hacia el interior le permitió observar la habitación del otro chico, y era exactamente una clara definición de lo que él era, brillante y grande, con su colección de trofeos en el armario, un armario desordenado, un escritorio con huellas de estudio de la noche anterior, una cama limpia y ropa tirada en el suelo.

—¿Donghyuck? — tocó la puerta dos veces, de repente, causándole un infarto.  —Olvide decirte que hay toallas en el baño, por si necesitas ducharte… —

—Bien. Gracias — interrumpió, suspirando en alivio, tal vez no era una mala idea, después de todo.

Kun, su compañero de cuarto, ya debería estar aquí, pensó Yukhei.  Ya era tarde y había una tormenta allí afuera, los rayos eran bastante aterradores a simple vista y la lluvia parecía no querer una tregua con la paz y la calma. Desde su ventana, la niebla estorbaba para ver las luces de la ciudad, pero aún así, las condiciones climáticas no se podía comparar con los impactos sobre su pecho que bombeaban su corazón.

Su primera reacción fue enviarle un mensaje de texto para preguntar dónde estaba y dejarle saber la buena noticia. No era tan buena noticia como imaginaba pero al menos, la buena noticia estaba en su cuarto de baño y precisamente debajo de su regadera.

Alejándose del perímetro de su habitación, buscó algo en la cocina para entretenerse y moderar el ritmo de su respiración. Poner agua caliente en una olla, abrir una caja de galletas, cualquier cosa servía en estos momentos.

La verdad era que se odiaba, a él nunca le pasaban por la cabezas estos pensamientos y nada le daba tanto temor que arruinar lo que vino cuidando desde hace un mes cuando le sonrió por primera vez. Tal vez estaba exagerando, porque bien podrían intentar ser amigos, romper el hielo en mitad de una larga conversación, él podía contarle que era agradable hablar con él sin que hubiera miradas sobre ellos, espiandoles, entonces podía sacar el único tema en común que conocía, su mejor amigo pero que también era su ex. No, error.

 

Pero, entonces pensaba en la lista que existía, la misma que él hizo y se encargó Jaemin, otro miembro del equipo de difundir por el campus y lo que eso implicaba, él otro se sentía de la misma manera, si bien no estaba enamorado, eso era un hecho… pero al menos, sabía que podía tener esperanzas.

Donghyuck abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrarse con él, mientras el más alto se hizo un recordatorio sobre no mencionar nada de la ropa, que no sólo le quedaba grande, sino que además se le estaba cayendo, haciéndolo reír de la vergüenza.

—Mi compañero de habitación no tarda en llegar y puedo pedirle algo más, su ropa te quedará —

—No, olvidalo… esto está bien, sólo… ¿no me veo mal? — preguntó al pendiente de su respuesta pero entonces el otro luchaba por contener la sonrisa. ¿cómo? ¿cómo podía verse mal con esa sonrisa, esos labios que se comían así mismos al morderse y con ese cabello desordenadamente sexy y casual?

—No creo que eso sea posible — dijo cautelosamente como si le estuviera dando al otro una señal.

Donghyuck soltó una carcajada divertido apenas entendió sus intenciones —¿Qué estás mirando? — preguntó, observando que el otro mantenía el interés en la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta y el pantalón deportivo. —¿Qué me queda mejor tu ropa? — hubiera deseado decir algo más amable y sincero, pero en su defensa, hasta el día de hoy le costaba dar el primer paso con los chicos, sonreír y mirarlos era fácil, hablarles a la cara, vistiendo su ropa en su departamento era otra cosa.

—Seguramente— contestó sarcásticamente provocando en el otro una reacción tan infantil como golpearle el brazo y un puchero en sus labios que quería quitarle con un beso, se exigió así mismo autocontrol—Voy a ducharme también, si tienes miedo… —

—¿Miedo? — preguntó con un tono molesto. —Yo no tengo miedo  —

—Sólo… dejé agua caliente en la estufa para hacer café, ¿Podrías cuidarla?  —

Dijo que sí.

Donghyuck tomó asiento en la barra de la cocina, se distrajo con su celular, mientras escribía a Jaemin sobre lo que había pasado al momento, se mantenía lo más tranquilo que pudo, observando el resto de la casa con total libertad, espiando el agua hervir y la puerta de la habitación de Yukhei de vez en cuando, mordiéndose los labios para ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras imaginaba qué podía decir que fuera interesante en su próxima conversación.

Yukhei volvió con ropa cómoda y gotas de agua sobre su piel y rostro, desprendía de su cuerpo un olor a perfume fresco que enviaron señales de alarma a la mente del otro chico.

 

Donghyuck lo observó sin aliento desde esa distancia, mientras llevaba en sus manos sábanas limpias y una almohada que dejó caer sobre el sofá más grande, luego lo buscó con la mirada y cuando lo encontró en la cocina, caminó hacia él directamente.

—Duerme en mi habitación — comenzó a decirle — aquí afuera va a hacer frío — sugirió con un tono de voz muy suave, evitando mirarle más de la cuenta sentando en aquella posición, a un lado de las cajas de cereales y del teléfono de emergencia.

—¿Y tú dormirás, aquí?  — preguntó.

—Sí, ¿el agua está lista?— quiso saber Yukhei acercándose hacia la estufa y en camino, golpear una de sus piernas. —Lo siento —

—Debería bajarme  — dijo mientras ya lo estaba haciendo hasta que Yukhei con sus fuertes brazos se lo prohibió, sin permiso y sin pensarlo, tomó sus caderas con facilidad para acomodarlo en el mismo lugar que antes. —Wow — le escuchó soltar un gemido ahogado en su cara sorprendido por lo que hizo, no podía decir nada, él también lo estaba.

Y el otro pudo notarlo, cuando el más alto con un gesto arrepentido, caminó tres pasos hacia atrás y le dio la espalda para apagar la estufa. Donghyuck se quedó inmóvil, ni siquiera sabía qué preguntar o responder a eso. Para Yukhei ya era imposible dar marcha atrás, sin embargo. De modo que poco a poco se giró para enfrentar sus ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Soy muy obvio? — preguntó el más alto con sinceridad en sus palabras.

Donghyuck dijo con la cabeza que sí antes de comenzar a reírse divertido y ante todo pronóstico e inseguridades que podía causarle su sentido del humor, le dijo  —Me gusta —

—No sé cómo hacerlo — le dijo caminando lentamente hacia él, no como la primera vez, había seguridad en sus pasos pero también silencio entre frases — cómo acercarme a ti, ¿debería dejar de intentarlo? — Donghyuck negó con la cabeza haciendo que el otro se riera nervioso.

—Yo… — lo pensó por unos segundos y después continuó — Yo pensaba que sólo me sonreías porque eras amable, también lo haces con los otros nuevos, así que pensé que esto se me pasaría, no me gusta hacerme ilusiones basado en suposiciones, miradas, sonrisas… es muy fácil hacer eso ¿no crees? —

Yukhei estaba ofendido, nunca, en serio, nunca tuvo interés en nadie más. No desde hace años, al menos. Este niño, tenía algo que dificil de explicar pero que lo atraía como un hierro al imán. No habría frase perfecta para describir lo que le hizo sentir con sólo mirarlo, tocarlo esta noche fue otro mundo y hablar de sentimientos frente a frente, tampoco se sentía real.

—Mark es mi mejor amigo — como excusa el tema funcionó.

—Ahh — dijo el chico asintiendo haciendole ver que sabía esa información y no era necesario decirla.  

—Antes de pedir tu teléfono o incluso hablar contigo, quería saber si él… — estaba siendo muy sincero que le asustaba.

—¿Ya no siente nada por mi? — preguntó de golpe —¿Lo dices por el día del examen de audición? no entre al equipo por él, lo hice porque mi mejor amigo Jaemin iba a hacerlo y está obsesionado con uno de los miembros del equipo, sólo entre porque necesitaba puntos extra y también cuidarlo. No tiene nada que ver con él. Fue una coincidencia. —

Yukhei encontró fascinante cuando explicaba mientras utilizaba todo su cuerpo, su gestos, sus manos, sus expresiones y hasta su nariz estaban en la conversación. Escucharlo decir por su propia boca lo hizo sentir mejor.

—¿Entonces, estás libre? — preguntó haciéndole saber que estaba una respuesta positiva.  

—No… quiero decir, de lunes a viernes estoy en clase por las mañanas, por las tardes los martes y jueves estoy en un grupo de estudio y visitó una veterinaria, los lunes, miércoles y viernes, tengo que entrenar, los sábados es el único día que puedo salir con mis amigos y ver a mi familia, y los domingos tengo partidos por jugar. No estoy libre la mayoría del tiempo y podría dejar el fútbol en cualquier momento porque me quita mucho el tiempo pero entonces no podría verte, ni conocerte, ni tener esta conversación contigo ahora mismo — Donghyuck terminó de decir, cansado.

— Espera…  — dijo pensando por un segundo — ¿Nada más querías saber si tenía novio, verdad?  —preguntó mordiéndose las uñas con la expresión más tierna y frustrada en el rostro que el otro hubiera visto —Entendí mal la pregunta, es que mi comprensión lectora es muy buena pero cuando estoy nervios...  —

Yukhei con un sólo movimiento llevó sus manos al rostro de Donghyuck para tranquilizarlo, sonriéndole. Pero entonces, él otro quiso retroceder para terminar de explicarle y no tuviera ninguna duda  pero Yukhei no lo dejó ir, fue más fuerte y lo beso.

Al principio solo colocó sus labios en la línea que dividía su boca, mientras Donghyuck tocaba suavemente sus mejillas con los dedos, el más grande se movió un poco para dejar un beso corto en la orilla de su boca, como si con pequeños movimientos estuviera pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Donghyuck hizo el primer movimiento, entonces, subiendo sus dedos para ponerlos sobre su boca, tocando la parte suave, abriéndola y cerrándola, tocaba sus dientes y después dibujaba su contorno, todo eso con la mirada perdida, gimiendo por la curiosidad.  

Satisfecho porque el otro lucía entretenido explorando su boca, Yukhei buscó su propia diversión separando sus piernas para poder entrar en el espacio, luego colocó sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas, comenzando a acariciar por encima de la ropa con cuidado de no asustarlo. Trazando círculos y después todas las figuras geométricas en su espalda, empujándolo hasta que no cupiera ni una hoja blanca entre sus cuerpos.

Hasta que el otro se cansó de palpar su boca con sus dedos, Yukhei se acercó a la altura de su cuello para dejar un beso largo en su mandíbula, causando que el otro se alejará un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, como si quisiera pedirle algo pero bastó estudiarlo con tanta sed igual o más que él, para quedarse sin palabras. Así que su única reacción fue avisarle lo que quería, robando una mirada hacia sus labios.

Yukhei se acercó ante la invitación silenciosa, haciendo que al mismo tiempo Donghyuck abandonará su asiento en la barra para que se subiera en él sudando ansiedad y deseo por cada poro de su cuerpo. Los besos al principio eran torpes, quizás por culpa de los nervios y las frases rotas que habían compartido esa noche pero mientras encontraban seguridad en los labios del otro, Yukhei comenzó a acariciar sus muslos a escondidas.

Quizás eran torpes porque Donghyuck simplemente quería terminar con todas las emociones de su pecho lo más rápido, quizás era torpes porque él estaba abrazando al otro con tanta fuerza porque tenía miedo de que el otro en cualquier momento por idiota lo dejará caer. Quizás, de nuevo, simplemente no era su culpa, sino por la de Yukhei que sin planearlo, era así, ruidoso y un alma libre en los entrenamientos pero que ahora, en la intimidad era profundo y peligroso y nunca imaginó conocerlo así. Era como si mientras le estaba besando el cuello con mordidas dolorosas pudiera mirarlo a los ojos y conocerlo realmente.

Pero aún con todo y sus movimientos torpes, Donghyuck estaba gritando en su interior.

—También quiero — susurró besándole —pero.... tu compañero puede llegar en cualquier momento — volvió a tomar su boca — vamos a ir despacio ¿sí? — con un beso cansado, acostó su cabeza en su hombro, dejándose llevar hasta la habitación, donde el otro lo dejó caer cuidadosamente sobre su cama.

—Voy a traer el café y las galletas, podemos comerlas aquí  — sugirió Yukhei con intención de abandonar la habitación pero fue interrumpido por una mano tomando la suya con decisión. —¿Qué?  —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

No fue la intención de Donghyuck quitarle al otro la inspiración, por eso lo arrastró para que tomara asiento en la cama junto con él, se olvidará del café mientras él comenzaba a murmurar en su oído mil promesas que no podía cumplir pero que las había hecho con la intención de hacerlo feliz. Nunca imaginó que el otro bañaría el silencio de la habitación y el departamento de risas escandalosas.

Le dijo que no quería que se alejará de él, le dijo que sólo podía tener un minuto para ir y regresar, que si iba a cambiar sus besos porque el café y las galletas sabían mejor, le dijo que quería más de él que sus besos no eran suficientes, amenazando con que iba a dormir solo si salía por esa puerta.

Yukhei lo miraba a su lado en la cama mientras hacía pequeños ruidos al dormir, no quería hacer lo mismo por temor a que estuviera soñando y la noche, que ya no existía, terminará pronto. No quería arruinarlo y es que Donghyuck era tan impredecible e imprudente en su vida que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y pensó, que tal vez si lo besaba mientras dormía, podía conservarlo para siempre.

Se inclinó para besarlo en los labios pero no contó con su cabello golpeará su rostro haciéndolo abrir los ojos sorprendido y asustado, buscando sus brazos para meterse en ellos y volver a dormir.

—¿No puedes dormir? — preguntó somnoliento.

—No — contestó Yukhei oliendo el jabón familiar de su cabello.  

—¿Llegó tu compañero? —

—Sí, está al otro lado — dijo pacíficamente.

—¿Es una materia? — sus intentos por mantenerse despierto hicieron que al otro le doliera el corazón y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo más fuerte.

—No… duerme, sólo quedan un par de horas —le informó.

  
El más alto en mitad de la noche había decidido por empezar a disfrutar, en vez de extrañarlo aun cuando aún lo tenía con él. Por eso, beso su frente y luego ambas mejillas.

—¿Algún día me podrías contar sobre la lista? — preguntó sorprendido por haber sacado el tema en ese momento, pero necesitaba distraerse y Donghyuck tenía los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué lista? — preguntó mirándolo confundido.

—La que hicieron tu y tus amigos sobre el equipo —

—¿Cómo lo supieron? ¡sólo había cinco personas en esa habitación! — dijo mirándolo con gravedad.

—Esta bien, no me molesta… — agregó. —¿Esa lista era un secreto? —

—No, no… no era un secreto pero… —dijo avergonzado.

—¿Entonces… estoy en primer lugar? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Yo no hice esa lista — le hizo saber dejando un suave beso en los labios.

—¿Qué? —

—Yo no hice esa lista, la hizo Jaemin con ayuda de Renjun, ¿es tu amigo, no te dijo?  —

—Lo voy a matar — le aseguró —¿Pero puso a su novio en quinto lugar?  —

—Creo que es porque no se quería verse tan obvio… pero no te parece extraño que justo ellos dos no aparecen en la lista, yo tampoco estoy ahí, lo cual no tiene sentido, cuando debería estar en los primeros lugares, pero bueno, no voy a discutir de eso ahora…  —

La mirada de Yukhei era un ruego silencio para ofrecer una disculpa pero no fue hasta que levantó su camisa y vinieron las caricias sobre su estómago desnudo y tres besos más tarde que lo perdonó.  
  
El par de ojos oscuros se encontraron antes de que otro brusco trueno se estampara contra la ventana, Donghyuck quería dormir a pesar del ruido, así que volvió a intentarlo pero no sin antes soltarse un poco de los brazos de Yukhei para buscar una mejor posición que pudiera dejarlo entregar un beso húmedo y tibio al mayor. Buscó apoyó entre sus codos para inclinarse más despacito y ordenarle con voz firme  — duérmete — antes de alejarse, trazó con su lengua una línea sobre su boca cerrada, lamiendo como si fuera un dulce.

Los ojos oscuros de Yukhei brillaron de alegría, al sentir la saliva amarga y deliciosa sobre su boca, que aunque pudiera, no se quería quitar hasta al despertar. Satisfecho con esa reacción, volvió a sus brazos y cerró los ojos para ahora sin interrupciones, volver a dormir.

X  
  
Donghyuck había aprendido a conocer el sentimiento muy bien, el escalofrío que lo recorría con cada caricia de Yukhei, el jugueteo casi insoportable de sus largos dedos que recorrían su piel apenas tocándolo, y conocía también la ansiedad y esas respiraciones desesperadas que no podía controlar cuando las manos de Yukhei se acercaban a su uniforme, y sobretodo conocía de memoria la risa divertida de su novio cuando finalmente sus manos llegaban a su entrepierna y lo acariciaban apenas bruscamente por encima del pantalón, cinco minutos antes de iniciar el partido de fútbol cuando no quedaba nadie en el vestidor.

Yukhei no se había atrevido ni siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos mientras estaba sentando en sus piernas por más de cinco minutos porque no podía soportar su mirada, por eso se concentraba en el beso que le daba en el hombro y que después se convirtió en una mordida, causando que el otro gritará y comenzará a golpear su brazo injustamente.

—No puedes tratar a tus mayores así — le dijo seriamente conteniendo en su pecho las enormes ganas que tenía de reír al verlo en ese estado, enojado con él.

—A los mayores no pero a mi novio sí — aclaró, y aunque se había jurado que no iba a besarlo nada más de puro coraje por el resto del día, un vergonzoso y minúsculo beso en su mejilla hacía que volviera a caer en su red.  
  
Y eso bastó para que Donghyuck le diera, otra vez, todo lo que el mayor quería, y lo que siempre obtenía. Bastó un pequeño beso en la mejilla para que se diera vuelta y le besara los labios como si no se hubieran visto desde hace un mes.

Cuando Donghyuck se separó y encontró su mirada con la misma sonrisa tan alegre de siempre, lo abrazo muy fuerte, sin importar el tiempo o que el resto del equipo estuviera esperando dos de sus miembros que tardaban tanto en llegar.

  
Yukhei mientras lo abrazaba, todavía tenía ganas de aferrarse más fuerte a él, de escucharlo reír en su oído o mientras le besaba la boca pero nunca podía quitarse de su mente la sensación de que si lo hacía podría romper alguno de sus huesos.  
  
Cuando respiró el aire caliente en su cuello sintió el temblor del cuerpo de Yukhei debajo suyo y comenzó con otra ronda de besos pero estos con ternura para que le doliera un poco más.

  
—¡Donghyuck eres un idiota!  —ambos se separaron al escuchar una voz familiar venir hacia ellos. —¡Yo no hice esa lista! ¡Ahora todo el mundo piensa que estoy enamorado de tu novio y vivo infeliz al verlos juntos! — gritó Jaemin tomándolo de los hombros para sacudirlo con intención de hacerle vomitar todo lo que desayuno.

—Jaemin no es tan grave — atrás de él apareció Renjun. —Pudo haber sido peor —

—¡Lo vas a lastimar! — ya iba a Yuhkei a meterse a defenderlo cuando Jeno y Mark lo detuvieron uno en cada brazo.

—Mejor no te metas — le pidió amablemente Jeno.

—¡No lo voy a lastimar! ¡Lo voy a destruir! — dijo mientras ambos amigos se revolcaban en el piso, iniciando una pelea de la nada ante la mirada de todos.

—¡Jaemin espera! ¡Lo voy a hacer yo!  — agregó Renjun haciéndolo a un lado para ahora írsele encima él  —¡Gracias a ti ahora todos saben que Jeno y yo estamos juntos! —

—¡Hey los dos! — Yukhei comenzó a luchar con sus amigos para que lo dejarán entrar.

—¿Y eso es malo? — entonces la voz de Jeno se escuchó por encima de todo, deteniendo la discusión — ¿Escuchaste Renjun? ¿Eso es malo? — quiso saber.

—No es eso… es que — Renjun lo empujó una vez antes de ponerse de pie.

Donghyuck miró cada huella que dejó esa pelea, su uniforme desordenado, sus brazos lastimados por los rasguños de ambos amigos y al ponerse de pie sus piernas le fallaron, así que tuvo que apoyarse en unas de las bancas hasta que su novio estuvo a su lado.

—Yo hice la lista — le susurró.

—Ahora, lo sé — contestó el otro sin mostrar una expresión decepcionada en su rostro.

—Si fuera de Jaemin… hubiera puesto a Mark en primer lug — mientras le explicaba, apenas se dio cuenta  de que lo había hecho para todos y en voz alta,  Yuhkei no dudó en abrazarlo fuertemente adivinando la intención del otro chico por írsele de nuevo encima.

—¡Lo siento! — gritó Donghyuck avergonzado por su error, escondiéndose en los brazos de su novio. —¡Lo siento mucho nana! — repitió mirando a su novio haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar que las manos de su mejor amigo lo alcanzarán.

—¿¡Cuáles serán tus últimas palabras!?— preguntó sobre él.

—Eres mi mejor amigo — gritó el otro. —Y te quiero — agregó dulcemente después.

Pero fue la voz del capitán del equipo de fútbol decir su nombre lo que lo hizo evitar ir a la cárcel a los veinte años —¿Jaemin? — Mark lo miró confundido.

Hasta entonces Yukhei respiró y Donghyuck en el mismo aliento con él. Sin perder el tiempo, Donghyuck entrelazo sus manos con su novio para sacarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible, comenzando a correr, hombro con hombro, al mismo ritmo hacia la misma dirección.

Cuando Donghyuck regresó la mirada, observó a las dos parejas a punto de iniciar lo que parecía una larga conversación y no pudo más que sentirse agradecido, mirando al chico que tenía a su lado, el portero de su equipo de fútbol, el de sonrisa escandalosa, el que lo abrazaba muy fuerte y le besaba como si no hubiera mañana, el que mentía y arriesgaba todo lo que tenía por salvarlo. Él más real de todos sus amores. Él que nunca dejaría ir.

—Es mucho drama para nosotros — le dijo a Yukhei sonriendo tímidamente porque el comentario no fuera gracioso, sobre todo porque nada de esto hubiera pasado si él hubiera confesado que la lista era suya.

El pasillo estaba vacío, al menos ese lo estaba, así que al fin estuvieron de nuevo solos y se sintió seguro, dejaron de correr, pudiendo mirar el uno al otro. Yukhei guardó silencio unos segundos para estudiarlo y buscar los rasguños, la parte roja y los moretones que comenzaron a hacerse en su brazos, sin importar lo que el otro pudiera pensar, tomó sus manos y fue besando cada uno.

—Mira como te han dejado — susurró Yukhei mirándolo sonrojarse por sus palabras, escondiendo su mirada para recargarse en su hombro mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en el sonido que hacía su corazón.  

—Así juego con ellos — le aclaró sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Te vas a dormir? — preguntó con un tono falso de estar molesto. —Porque estamos teniendo nuestro momento romántico aquí  — agregó con la misma actitud.

—Ya lo tuvimos hace diez minutos en los vestidores ¿o se te olvida? — reprochó divertido.

—No estás en posición de reprochar nada, después de lo que paso, yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí… — Donghyuck besó su hombro por encima de su ropa tres veces — ¿Así que primer lugar? — preguntó sonriendo hacia él.

—Yo no hice esa lista — contestó con todo el descaro, después de que todo estaba comprobado.

—¿Ah no? — preguntó siguiendo el juego.

—No — dijo con seguridad y digno de cualquier premio de actuación.

—¿Entonces quién la hizo? —

—No te quería decir pero… fue Jeno  —

Y de pronto, ambos estallaron en una carcajada enérgica al mismo tiempo, no hubo tiempo para tomar más aire o pensar en lo mucho que disfrutaban la compañía del otro y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Yukhei se tuvo que agarrar el estómago para que dejara de dolerle  mientras Donghyuck limpiaba una lágrima que resbalaba de su ojo derecho. De pronto, se sintió para ambos que esa felicidad que guardaban en su pecho, nadie se las podía quitar, ni arrebatar.


End file.
